Going Home
by kafkasonata
Summary: Sequel zu Dream as if you´ll live forever...Sehr viel Fluff! Read´N´Review Please!LiLi


**Titel:** Going Home  
**Autor: **LiLi  
**One-Shot****  
****Rating:** eigentlich ohne…aber es ist halt slash!  
**Warnungen**: Slash (don´t like, don´t read) und viel viel Fluff

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (wer auch sonst)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix! Nee das hat alles die von uns allseits geschätzte J.K. Rowling erfunden!

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit schnief und habe auch sonst keinen nutzen daraus!

Die Idee ist von mir. Und es soll euch Freude machen!

**Warnung**: Für das auftreten von Schäden nach Konsumierung dieser FF wird keine Haftung übernommen! Beschädigte Taschentücher werden nicht erstattet. Bei Überfluffung wird zu einer Drama oder Horror FanFiction geraten. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen lesen sie bitte meinen Steckbrief oder meine anderen Fictions.

**Widmung**: Allen Menschen da draußen die noch Träume haben und für diese kämpfen. Allen Menschen die einsam sind und sich nach Liebe sehnen und allen die Harry und Draco mögen.

Thanx to Babsel harry-draco Army-of-Mushrooms Lyonessheart leah-chan01 SamanthaPotter Sommerregen tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe! Hoffe trotzdem es gefällt euch! Knuddel

So das wars von mir! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich lasse den Vorhang aufgehen.

Draco Malfoy lief durch die verschneiten Straßen Dublins. Er hatte sich entschieden hier seinen Winterurlaub in einer seiner Wohnungen zu machen. Zum einen, weil die Iren um einiges geselliger waren, als die Briten und er nicht allein sein wollte und zum anderen, weil er einfach Abstand brauchte.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte man Harry Potter offiziell für tot erklärt. Tot - das Wort lag Draco wie Blei im Magen. Sollte wirklich das eingetreten sein, was der Gryffindor immer wieder prophezeit hatte? Draco konnte und wollte das nicht glauben. Nicht bevor Harrys Leiche gefunden worden war.

Am Abend nach dieser einen, für Draco lebensverändernden Nacht, hatte man eine Urne mit der Asche Voldemorts vor den Toren Hogwarts gefunden. Wer sollte sie wohl dahin gestellt haben wenn nicht Harry? Niemand war bei dem entscheidenden Endkampf anwesend gewesen, außer den beiden Duellanten.

Dies war im Dezember gewesen, im Juli des folgenden Jahres hatte Draco seinen Abschluss gemacht und sich anschließend auf die Suche nach Harry begeben. Er konnte nicht einmal genau definieren, was ihn dazu antrieb, es war so etwas wie ein inneres Gefühl der Unruhe, der Unvollkommenheit, das ihn nach dieser eine Nacht nicht mehr verlassen hatte.

Es wäre falsch zu sagen, dass er Harry liebte. Woher sollte er das auch wissen, sie hatte sich fast siebenjahrelang bekriegt. Sich in ihrer Rivalität gegenseitig immer wieder angestachelt. Sich gegenseitig sabotiert. Und vor allem: Sich nie näher kennen gelernt. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Draco immer so damit beschäftigt, Harry zu überbieten, dass er jenen nie weiter beachtete. Natürlich kannte er so gut wie jede Schwachstelle des Helden, aber auf dessen Persönlichkeit oder körperliche Entwicklung hatte er nie weiter geachtet. Erst in der Nacht, als Harry ihn gebeten hatte, ihm die Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen, war ihm aufgefallen wie ungemein attraktiv der junge Potter geworden war und wie stark und fest sein Wille. Harry hätte nie gegen den Lord verloren. Das wusste Draco.

Doch seine Suche war ohne Erfolg gewesen, auch die des Ministeriums.

Und als Harry dann nach 3 Jahren für tot erklärt worden war, wusste Draco nicht wohin. Es war für ihn wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Das Ministerium und damit die ganze Zaubererwelt glaubten, dass der Held der sie gerettet hatte, tot war.

Draco kam Harrys Bitte wieder in den Sinn: „_Ich möchte, dass du mir einen gefallen tust. Vergiss mich nicht. Alle werden sich später an den Helden erinnern, der Voldemort getötet hat. Aber ich möchte auch, dass sich jemand an mich, den 17 jährigen Jungen erinnert, der seltsame Zukunftsfantasien hatte und in seinen Rivalen verliebt war." _

Ja Harry war unter der Maske des Helden immer noch nur ein Junge, ein ganz normaler Junge, der durch etwas, das er nicht mal hatte beeinflussen können, zum Helden geworden war. Er hatte Harry immer so im Gedächtnis behalten, wie bei ihren Rivalitäten. Voller Leben und mit glänzenden Augen. Ein einfacher Junge, der provozierte und sich auch gerne provozieren ließ. Kein arroganter Held auf einem Sockel. Nein das war Harry nie gewesen. Und jetzt war er einfach fort und hatte einen Teil von Draco mit sich gerissen. Das Harry ein Teil seiner selbst gehörte, war ihm erst aufgefallen, als der Teil schon fehlte.

Draco schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und setzte seine Füße ein wenig kräftiger auf. Als wollte er von seinen Gedanken davonlaufen. Er wusste, dass er damit aufhören sollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer so im Kreis. Um Harry und immer um Harry. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Er rieb seine kalten Hände und beschloss einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Ein kleines Cafe in einer weniger belebten Seitenstraße schien ihm einladend und kurzerhand trat er ein.

Draco zog seinen Mantel aus und ließ sich elegant in einen der roten Sessel fallen, welcher nah am Kamin stand. Ein Cafe mit mehreren echten Kaminen war sehr selten und überraschte Draco. So etwas hatte er in der Muggelwelt noch selten gesehen, obwohl er schon fast drei Jahre in ihr verkehrte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ein Kellner erschien und Draco, schon wieder ganz in Gedanken versunken, schreckte auf als er angesprochen wurde.

„Guten Tag was kann ich für sie tun?" Draco wandte seinen Blick vom Kaminfeuer und erstarrte. Auch der Kellner schien einen Moment überrascht, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. Draco starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich immer noch an und dann ganz leise entwich ihm ein Wort: „Harry" Der Kellner schien verunsichert.

„Ähm ich glaube sie verwechseln mich, ich heiße nicht Harry."

Doch Draco war sich sicher, diese grünen Augen konnte es nur einmal geben. Die Haare waren zwar länger und in einem Zopf gebändigt, doch trotzdem sahen sie noch wild aus. Es war keine Narbe mehr auf der Stirn und eine Brille fehlte auch, doch trotzdem war Draco sich sicher, vor ihm stand der tot geglaubte Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords. Vor ihm stand „Harry Potter!" und das sprach er laut aus.

„Nein Sir, sie müssen sich irren, mein Name ist James Holloway." Super, dachte Draco, viel Fantasie schien Potter ja nicht zu haben, wenn er sich nach seinem toten Vater nannte.

„Komm schon Potter verarsch mich nicht, ich weiß das du es bist!"

Der Kellner sah verzweifelt um sich, als würde er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchen.

„Bitte Sir, ich bin..." doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Gut es ist mir egal. Ich lade dich – sie – wie auch immer zum Essen ein. Wann hast du Dienstschluss?"

„Das geht nicht Sir!"

„Warum nicht? Bist du verheiratet, oder hast du einen Freund? Bist du vielleicht gar nicht schwul? Ach und nenn mich Draco"

Der Kellner schien verzweifelt.

„Nein ich bin weder verheiratet noch habe ich einen Freund und damit wäre auch die dritte Frage beantwortet, ja ich bin schwul." Murmelte der junge Mann und wurde rot.

„Gut! Wann also hast du Schluss? Und versuch nicht erst wieder sich rauszureden!"

„Okay! Ich habe um 18 Uhr Schluss." Erwiderte der Mann kapitulierend.

„Sehr schön! Ich hol dich dann ab." Und damit stand er auf und verließ das Lokal. Diese Begegnung hatte ihm wieder einen neuen Denkanstoss gegeben und es gab auch noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Derweil hatte sich ein junger Mann im Cafe schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein! Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Wenn er sich nicht mit Draco Malfoy träfe, würde dieser sofort die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und Harry ausfindig machen. Wenn er aber hingehen würde, wie lange könnte er dem Slytherin widerstehen. Er hatte keine Chance. Er war so gut wie entlarvt. Er seufzte, strich sich eine widerstrebende Strähne aus der Stirn und stand auf. Er konnte nicht ewig weglaufen. Und wenn nun der Zeitpunkt war, an dem er gefunden werden sollte, dann musste das wohl so sein.

Genau fünf vor sechs stand Draco Malfoy wider vor dem Cafe. Er hatte sich seine besten Anzug angezogen. Grau mit silbernen Knöpfen und auffälligen schwarzen Nähten.

Der junge Kellner trat heraus und als er Draco erblickte schien er fast zu verzweifeln. Wandte sich aber schnell der Tür zu um diese abzuschließen.

Als er fertig war, schien er sich auch wieder gefasst zu haben.

„So? Wohin gehen wir?"

„Oh lass dich überraschen. Es ist nicht weit. Ach übrigens ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Draco Malfoy mein Name."

Er streckte die Hand aus und James ergriff sie.

„Außerdem wollte ich mich noch für mein furchtbares Benehmen entschuldigen, aber ich war einfach überrumpelt."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich denke du machst das jetzt mit einem Essen wieder gut, oder?"

„Ja das werde ich!"

Harry war überrascht. Draco schien ihn nicht mehr überfallen zu wollen. Gut, dachte er, dieses Spiel würde es mitspielen.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die dunklen Straßen. Die Straßenbeleuchtungen waren nur spärlich. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien.

„So da sind wir." Sagte Draco und deutete auf ein angestrahltes Gebäude.

„Aber das ist eines der teuersten Restaurants in ganz Dublin!" Draco grinste nur und hielt dem schwarzhaarigen die Tür auf.

Sie traten ein und arrogant blickende Ober nahmen ihnen die Mäntel ab. Sie wurden zu einem Tisch geführt. Man schien Draco zu kennen. Der Tisch, für zwei Personen eingerichtet, lag in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke. Er war durch Kerzen in ein romantisches Licht getaucht. Und ein Rotwein stand auch schon bereit. Das alles schien den jungen James nervös zu machen. „Warum bist du so verunsichert?" fragte der Malfoysprössling.

„Nun ja...ich fühle mich als wäre ich ein Frau und dein Date. Das ist ungewohnt."

Draco lachte. Ein freies nahezu fröhliches Lachen.

„Nun in gewisser Weise bist du auch mein Date."

Der grünäugige Mann errötete leicht.

Ober wuselten um sie. Brachten und nahmen Karten und am Ende war sich der Eingeladene nicht mal mehr sicher was er überhaupt bestellt hatte.

Schon bald erschien ihr Essen und es wurde wieder ruhig um sie.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum ich dich eingeladen habe?" fragte Draco.

Sein Gegenüber schluckte und erwiderte „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es aufgrund der Verwechslung war und du es jetzt bereust."

„Ja es war aufgrund der Verwechslung, aber ich bereue es nicht im Geringsten. Du hast mich an jemanden erinnert den ich lange gesucht habe. Er wurde mittlerweile für tot erklärt."

Sein Gegenüber wurde blass und Draco konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen.

„Warum hast du ihn gesucht?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige fast ein wenig zu voreilig.

„Oh eine lange Geschichte."

„Wir haben doch Zeit."

Draco holte tief Luft und beobachtete seinen Tischpartner genau. Der junge Mann, der sicher Harry war, sah neugierig aus. Er hatte sich ein wenig zu Draco hinübergebeugt. Seine grünen Augen schimmern im Kerzenlicht und seine schwarzen Haare waren immer noch so dicht und schwarz. Er ist wunderschön. Das ging Draco immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, ob er es vorher nur nie gesehen hat, oder ob Harry sich in den letzten Jahren so entwickelt hatte. Er beschloss, dass wohl beides zum Teil zutrifft und begann zu erzählen, als hätte er nicht Harry, sondern einen Fremden vor sich.

„Eigentlich waren wir immer, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, Gegenparts. In allem was wir taten schienen wir vom ersten Tag unterschiedliche Meinungen zu haben. Man könnte sogar soweit gehen und sagen wir waren Feinde, obwohl ich Rivalen bevorzuge.

Nun ja so ging das all die Jahre die wir zusammen auf der Schule waren. Es war ein Privatinternat. Das erste Mal hatte wir uns mit 11 getroffen."

Draco versuchte alles auszulassen, was nach Hexerei und Ähnlichem klang. Denn schließlich bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Harry nicht Harry war, sondern wirklich nur ein Muggel.

„Nun also wir haben uns nie näher kennen gelernt und schon gar keine freundlichen Gespräche geführt. Und doch war etwas zwischen uns. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben."

Draco schwieg kurz.

„ Eine Sache verlor seinen Reiz, wenn der andere nicht mehr mitmachte. Es war immer ein Wettkampf zwischen uns, der uns beide immer wieder forderte und herausforderte. Und dann kamen Unruhen auf. Er war einer der Freiheitskämpfer um es so auszudrücken. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er einmal fortmuss und vielleicht nicht wiederkommt, aber es war nie real. Nie greifbar. Immer wie in weiter Ferne. Bis zu der einen Nacht in der er zu mir kam und mich bat ihn zu entjungfern. Ich war geschockt. Ich hatte nie über so etwas nachgedacht, bis dahin. Und während er mir irgendwelche scheinheiligen Gründe auftischte betrachtete ich ihn genau. Er hatte eine erstaunliche Entwicklung gemacht. Von dem kleinen Jungen zu einem Mann. Er musste schneller altern als alle anderen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich am Ende dazu trieb auf seinen Vorschlag einzugehen. Aber ich habe es nie bereut. Nun irgendwo schon, denn in dieser Nacht wurde mir klar, wie wichtig er für mein Leben ist. Und wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke drehte sich immer alles um ihn. Was er denkt. Wie ich ihn wieder reizen kann. Ob er mit seinen Freunden lacht. All diese Dinge. Und dann war er weg. Hinterließ nur einen Brief, indem er schieb, dass er mich liebt."

Draco brach kurz ab. Sein Gast sah ihn nicht an, sondern betrachtete eine der Kerzen. Täuschte sich Draco, oder schimmerten seine Augen feucht.

„ Er hat geschrieben, dass er nicht wisse wie es dazu gekommen war. Es sei aber auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Er hätte eh mit seinem Tod gerechnet und sich keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Idiot!"

Entfuhr es Draco und sein Gegenüber sah ihn an. Etwas war in den grünen Augen. Hoffnung? Verzweiflung? Der Wunsch nach Vergebung?

Draco konnte es nicht lesen.

„So und dann kam er nicht wieder. Und doch hatte er gewonnen. Alle feierten seinen Sieg und vergaßen dabei das Leid, dass er ertragen hatte. Alle gratulierten sich für ihre Taten. Doch niemand dachte an den Jungen, der wohl sein Leben für sie geopfert hatte. Ich wollte nie glauben, dass er tot war. Ich habe mich nach meinem Abschluss auf die Suche gemacht. Von einer inneren Unruhe und Leere getrieben. Ich kann immer noch nicht sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich möchte es herausfinden."

Wieder eine Pause.

„Zwar hat das Ministerium ihn nach 3 Jahren erfolgloser Suche für tot erklärt, aber ich habe weitergesucht und..." „Ihn schließlich auch gefunden!" Murmelte der Mann leise, der sich nun als Harry Potter zu erkenne gab.

„Gratuliere Draco Malfoy. Du hast mich gefunden."

Und obwohl es wohl kalt klingen sollte verriet Harry sich durch die vielen Tränen die ungeweint in seinen Augen standen.

„Fuck!" Sagte er und schluckte.

Eine Weile war es still und sie sahen sich an. Lange. Über das Licht der Kerzen hinweg.

Und obwohl Draco es wohl bestreiten würde, so brannten auch seinen Augen von ungeweinten Tränen.

„Harry!" sagte er leise, fast ungläubig.

„Ja" kam die ebenso leise Antwort.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte der Held.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe immer nur versucht dich zu finden, was danach kommt war nie wichtig. Aber eigentlich möchte ich eine Chance. Eine Chance dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Eine Chance die Leere zu füllen. Eine Chance dich zu lieben, Harry. Ich verstehe nicht wie du dich Hals über Kopf in mich verlieben konntest. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. Ich möchte jetzt nur eines wissen: Liebst du mich noch?"

Harry blickte auf die Kerzen zwischen ihnen, dann nickte er langsam.

„Ja das tue ich."

„Gut." meinte Draco.

„Bitte Harry lass es uns versuchen. Lass mich dich kennenlernen. Dich lieben lernen, denn ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich schon dabei."

Er lächelte.

„Also was meinst du? Versuchen wir es?"

Harry sah ihn an. Er schien unsicher.

„Draco" begann er zögernd „Ich will nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt."

Draco lächelte wieder. Frei und glücklich.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich lebe den größten Teil meines Lebens auch in der Muggelwelt. Als Sohn eines Todesseres vertraut mir keiner. Das war schon in Hogwarts deutlich zu spüren. Sie denken ich würde sie alle umbringen und der neue Lord werden oder so etwas." Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass mein alter Herr so war wie er war?"

„Gar nichts!" Erwiderte Harry ohne zögern „Ich habe schon in der Schule an das Gute in dir geglaubt. Sonst hätte ich mich dir gegenüber wohl nie so geöffnet wie damals."

Harry errötete.

Sie schwiegen wieder und Draco zahlte die Rechnung.

Dann stand er auf und reichte Harry die Hand.

„Also was meinst du Harry. Bereit für eine neues Abenteuer?"

„Wenn du das Abenteuer bist und es ein Happy End gibt, dann ja!" sagte Harry und ergriff Draco´s Hand:

Sie zogen ihre Mäntel an und traten auf die weißen Straßen Dublins. Harry lächelte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Phantasien einmal Wirklichkeit werden könnten. Und doch stand er hier mit Draco Malfoy, Hand in Hand, mitten in Dublin und war so glücklich wie zuletzt vor über drei Jahren.

Draco lächelte ihn an. „Also dann lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen." Und während sie langsam los gingen ließ Draco Harrys Hand los und schlang sie um dessen Hüfte.

Und während Harry sich näher an Draco drückte flüsterte er: „Ja, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Und Draco küssten die schwarzen Haare, hob dann den Kopf und lächelte in den Nachthimmel von Dublin.

My Home is were my Heart is.

ENDE DES ERSTEN SEQUELS

So, ich seh schon die enttäuschten Gesichter. Keine Küsse? Kein haltloser Sex? Nya auf den Sex könnt ihr wohl noch lange warten. Aber wer aufmerksam gelesen hat, dem dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass dort Ende des ERSTEN Sequels steht. Also wird es noch eins geben!

Mit Küssen und purem Fluff! Die Idee ist da, muss nur noch getippt werden...auf Finger mit Blasen guck stöhn

Nya ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid zufrieden. Jedenfalls würde ich mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen. Diesmal ganz ohne einen schreienden Snape.

Als Inspirationsquelle fällt mir auf Anhieb erstmal gar nichts ein, aber es wird schon was gegeben haben.

Ich bedanke mich für die hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit. Verbeuge mich tief. Und lasse den Vorhand fallen.

LiLi 19.06.05

P.S. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie gerne behalten...ich hab schon zu viele davon!


End file.
